Dolores de Amor
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Sería mejor elegir a quien amar, en lugar de amar a alguien que no siente más que amistad…


**Dolores de Amor**

 **Sería mejor elegir a quien amar, en lugar de amar a alguien que no siente más que amistad…**

Estas espiando de nuevo – Mime dejo salir un suspiro cansino, al oír la voz de Alberich –

No tienes algo mejor que hacer? – No tenía ánimo de nada y menos de escuchar al pelirrojo que parecía que últimamente había encontrado entretenido molestarlo –

Mmmm…no la verdad, no – se encogió de hombros y siguió observando al peli naranja – eres masoquista – soltó como si el otro le hubiese preguntado –

Te pregunte? – bufo y desvió la mirada a algún lugar que no fuera Alberich o las personas que había estado observando con anterioridad –

No, pero es mi opinión – resoplo el dios guerrero de Megrez Delta, le molestaba ver al dios guerrero de Benetasch Eta suspirando por alguien que ni siquiera lo miraba e incluso tratarlo de la peor manera. Y es que, como decía **Ovidio: darle amistad a quien necesita amor, es como darle pan a quien pide agua**. –

Nadie te la pidió y tampoco es tu asunto – giro su rostro y enfrento al de ojos verdes con molestia, y es que por mucho que este tuviera razón no significaba que él tuviera el derecho de venir y decirle ello, como si no le importara el dolor que estas palabras le causaban –

Cierto – Alberich, se giro ya llevaba tiempo tratando de hacerle ver su error al de cabellos naranja y ojos del mismo color, pero si él no quería verla allá él. Solo quería que Mime comprendiera que Siegfried solo tenía ojos para la señorita Hilda y su deber, no había nadie fuera de ello.

Crees que no lo sé…- susurro ya cuando vio a lo lejos al guerrero de Megrez – desde hace mucho que lo sé – concentro la mirada, la cual se lleno del lagrimas, a lo lejos a quien había jurado proteger caminar junto a su líder – pero, por más que lo sepa y trate de obligarme a olvidarlo, no puedo…esto que siento es más grande – miro por última vez, la fuente donde decidieron parar su caminata Dubhe Alfa y la represéntate de Odín. Sí, se había enamorado de su valiente líder, Siegfried –

***M***

Y como se le había hecho costumbre, desde que generosamente se les regresara la vida, caminaba rumbo, a donde se enfrentara tiempo atrás con Shun e Ikki, los pilares derruidos que mostraban que anteriormente hubo un edificio allí, que era? No lo sabía y tampoco tenía ánimo para averiguarlo. En ese preciso momento el solo quería, soledad.

Una, dos, tres… cuantas veces debería darle vueltas al asunto y contestarle para que le dejara de doler?. Ya se había dicho así mismo que no albergara esperanzas porque le dañaban, que no aspirar a más que aun amigo…pero dale al terco órgano que bombeaba sangre, en aferrarse a algo que era simplemente imposible, porque debía ser realista.

El amor, era algo muy doloroso para él. Tal vez esa era la manera de cobrarse, el destino, por haber matado al hombre que lo recogiera y acogiera o solo tal vez el amor era así…la verdad no lo sabía, y vaya que ese día no tenía ánimos de nada. Solo la música de su lira le acompañaba.

Porque?, porque, justamente a él le vino a pasar ello: enamorase de alguien que no quería más allá que una amistad.

…- suspiro con cansancio, frustración y dolor. Era momento de volver, pues la noche comenzaba a reinar y por más dios guerrero que sea, aún era humano por lo tanto vulnerable al frío y enfermedades.

***M***

No se cansaba de decir lo que piensa y tampoco hacer lo que se le antoja. Él era así, gustase a quien le gustase, y estaba orgulloso de lo que era…pero, hace un tiempo atrás que no había podido evitar sentirse molesto, frustrado e incluso avergonzado por lo que se había venido desarrollando en su interior.

Rayos! – Gruño, y es que le parecía frustrante sentir eso – mierda…- soltó con molestia. Era el dios guerrero de Megrez Delta, aquel despiadado y ambicioso dios que estaba dispuesto a aprovecharse de la inestabilidad de Hilda, sin importarle nada y nadie. Ese era él, aunque tuvo que dejar esa ambición atrás y de la misma manera esa malicia, pero seguía siendo irónico, malicioso con ciertas cosas, así como en sus comentarios eran demasiado sinceros para el gusto de todos, no por algo sus demás compañeros tenían cuidado de hacer o hablar algo frente a él, lo cual lo divertía de sobremanera -…- sonrió al recodar como había avergonzado a Syd, solo con un comentario lanzado al aire –

El que solo ríe, de sus maldades se acuerda – Bud, venía acompañado de la mascota de Fenrir, que al parecer le había tomado cariño –

Y que maldades…jajaja – soltó una risa burlona, después de todo ver Bud era como si viera a Syd, e inevitablemente se acordó del rostro de vergüenza que este puso –

Eres de lo peor – negó Bud, pues por laguna extraña razón se hacía una idea de que reía Alberich –

Me extraña no verte con tu gemelo…- expreso ya guardando la calma, mientras hacía un gesto "amable" a Jim –

Salió – se encogió de hombros e ignoro lo que sea que Albe, haya querido decir tras esas palabras –

Solo? – ahora si dejo en paz al lobo, para mirar con cierta malicia al gemelo menor. Le encantaba incordiar a esos gemelos –

No, fue con Mime – la malicia de Albe se fue, y se quedó parpadeando un buen rato, esa respuesta le había dejado extrañado, más aún al fijarse en la mirada y sonrisa burlona del tigre blanco – que paso? – fingió preocupación, mientras internamente se regocijaba por haber dejado callado por primera vez a Alberich –

Sí, me sorprende saber qué cambio a Sieg por Mime…- dejo atrás su sorpresa y expreso con calma y cierta malicia, tratando de ocultar ese retorcijón que había tenido –

Mmm…yo creí que era por otra cosa, o mejor dicho por cierto músico – no se dejaría ganar, no después de haber estado tanto tiempo buscando la manera de remunérale tantas jugadas al ojí verde –

Pues ya vez que no – sonrió con auto suficiencia, para luego dar por concluida su charla con el tigre blanco –

Dónde vas? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido –

…- no contesto simplemente le hizo un gesto de despedida. Maldito sentimiento que tenía albergado en su corazón –

***M***

Y era tan cierto lo expresado por aquel personaje literario, **Paulo Coelho:** **Amar a alguien es una cosa. Que alguien te amé es otra. Pero que te amé la misma persona que amas, lo es todo.** Pero como saber quién te ama, y más allá aun como enamorarte de quien te ama. Si al amar, muchas veces ciega a la razón que es lo único que puede dirigirte a quien amar para evitar sufrir.

Vaya ironía – soltó con el pelirrojo con resignación –

Que es ironía? – la voz de quien le provocara tantos desconciertos, le hizo salir de sus pensamientos –

El que estés aquí es una ironía – expreso con burla, mientras veía sentarse al peli naranja a su lado. Un sobresalto interno que quiso pasar por alto, desviando la mirada al bosque – y puedo saber a qué viene, que me "honres" con tu presencia? – disimulo su nerviosismo con un comentario burlón –

La verdad, solo vine a pasar el rato – Mime sonrió de manera triste, mientras trataba de encontrar lo que sea que entretenía Albe en ese lugar –

…- Alberich, suspiro mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, en un gesto de negación – buscare otro lugar – expreso poniéndose de pie –

Pero…? – Mime le miro desconcertado, no entendía el porqué de irse así –

Buscaba pensar en soledad – respondió sin tacto alguno a lo no preguntado, haciendo que el Benetasch Eta, bajara el rostro avergonzado –

…- sin saber el porqué, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sentirse rechazado por quien espero que se quedara a su lado aunque sea solo para decirle su lamentable realidad, pero no fue así –

***M***

Por más que busco alejarse de Mime para así lo que sentía por él se fuera, el dios guerrero de Eta se había empeñado en estar cerca, haciendo que aquello creciera y lo asfixiara, al ver como el peli naranja suspiraba por Dubhe Alfa.

Puedes dejar de hacerlo! – su paciencia se había acabado y la molestia era quien gobernaba ahora su sistema –

Yo…-Mime se sobresalto por la reacción del ojí verde –

Tú qué? – trato de relajarse y llamar a su calma –

Pues…- no sabía muy bien que contestar y más aún porque no entendía a que se refería con eso de que debía dejar de hacer –

Mime, solo no quiero que te me acerques – dijo con la mayor frialdad que pudo –

Pero yo…- quiso alegar pero la mirada fría de del guerrero de Megrez Delta lo hicieron dudar – yo quiero….-

Me quieres como premio consuelo? – Pregunto con ironía y cierto resentimiento–

No, yo no…-negó y trato de hacerse entender –

Entonces, Siegfried no te da lo que quieres, buscas al idiota que trataba de hacerte ver la realidad, no? crees que puedes jugar conmigo de esta manera?, no Mime, yo soy muy directo en decir y hacer las cosas, y si deseo algo, deseo que eso solo sea para mi…de la misma manera a quien quiera – expreso sin importarle haber expresado sobre sus sentimientos, en un momento así y de esa manera. Solo quería que todo lo que sentía se fuera, porque no soportaba sentir algo por alguien que no sentía nada por él. – quieres a Siegfried, bien. No me importa, más no vengas a querer estar cerca de mí...- suspiro con pesar, antes de girarse y seguir su camino dejando atrás a un afligido Mime –

Amar y no ser amado...- sollozo, porque entendía muy bien el dolor de Alberich, porque el también sentía ese dolor. Era como si el destino se hubiese empeñado en hacer sufrir por amor a dos de los dioses que parecían más inmunes a ese sentimiento.-

 *****M*****

 **PV: bien, un fanfic más de una de mis tantas parejas locas…-suspira-**

 **Ikki: ¬_¬, novedad será que tengas gustos locos…-**

 **PV: no seas amargado Ikki, debemos despedir el año felices y recibir al nuevo de la misma manera –**

 **Ikki: encerrado y muriendo de hambre. Si eso me trae tanta felicidad –**

 **PV:….n.n! pedimos un deseo para el año nuevo? –**

 **Ikki: que me dejes libre –**

 **PV: tampoco pidas imposibles! XD FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! –**

 **Ikki: bien, entonces deseo que para este año termines todos tus fanfics –**

 **PV: que así sea…-**


End file.
